


Fantasy Fulfilled

by domromanoff (riottkick)



Series: three or more [5]
Category: Black Widow (Comics), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dom Maria Hill, Dom/sub, Double Penetration, Established Relationship, F/F, Oral Sex, Sexual Fantasy, Strap-Ons, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000, master kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 09:24:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20525708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riottkick/pseuds/domromanoff
Summary: Maria invites Natasha into the bedroom to fulfil your fantasy.





	Fantasy Fulfilled

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Natthisback1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natthisback1/gifts).

> This originally was going to be a fluffy Natasha drabble, and well, here we are. Sjshhsvs

Natasha sat down onto the bench with you, a smile on her face as she watched you focus on the book you were reading. Truth was, she loved watching you. Whether it was while you read, watched TV, or talked. She appreciated your beauty, and the way you carried yourself throughout the day. The team had just returned from a mission, your job was to collect their reports. So when you looked up to find Natasha smiling at you, your eyes widened.

Noticing it right away, she frowned, "What's wrong, (Your Name)?" 

You bit your lip, contemplating on how you were going to admit to what you did. "I-uh, I _may_ have forgotten to start on the paperwork Fury told me to do before you guys got back."

Natasha chuckled, shaking her head. "O kotenok." she teased, her accent thick. Grabbing your book as soon as you placed it on the bench. Studying the cover, you watched as read the words. Once done she placed it down onto the bench, your eyes following her hands.

"You might want to go and do the paperwork before Fury finds out," she smirked. "Maria might punish you."

"Why would-why would she p-punish me?" you asked, not sure how to respond. Standing up from the bench, you began to wonder how long she knew about your relationship with the shield agent.

Both Maria and you had been keep your relationship a secret, especially since it wasn't an average one. The two of you weren't dating, no. You were Maria's sub, and of course she was your dom. The relationship had started one night when she caught you humping your pillow as you moaned her name. You had been embarrassed, but when she told you to get down onto the ground, and your back you did as you were told. Of course, she had told you to if you needed her to stop, call out "Romanoff". The embarrassment you felt quickly forgotten as she pressed her boot into you swollen cunt. Ever since then, you were her pet, and as Natasha stared at you, you weren't too sure on how she even knew.

"Because you're her little pet aren't you? Don't think I haven't noticed the looks you've given her as you ask if she wants a beer at one of Tony's parties? Or how your safeword is 'Romanoff'?" Natasha raised an eyebrow, expecting an answer.

The words weren't coming to you, but when Natasha's eyes left you, you knew Maria was approaching the two of you. You slowly turned greet Maria with a smile. When you saw the sweatpants she was wearing, you knew what she was up to. The two of you talked about fantasies last week as she rubbed your thigh, and one in particular had you _soaked_ just by the thought. Maria had asked you if you'd ever want to experiment with Natasha - all three of you together. You had told her that you wanted to, and today was the day. 

"Hey, Maria!" you smiled, wishing that your face wasn't so hot. Knowing that Natasha was the one to make you blush, as she leaned back onto the bench.

"Who?" she asked, voice stern. The same one that never failed to make you wet.

"Master." you answer, eyes locked on the ground as Natasha gets up from the bench. 

"Good girl," she continued. "I was telling Nat here how you'd love to have her join us for a night. Isn't that right, Pet? You want her to fuck your pretty little pussy?"

"Yes, Master. Please?" 

You didn't care if Natasha was watching you beg, or even if the three of you were out in the back of the compound. Where anyone could see Maria wrap her right hand around your throat, as Natasha closed the gap between the two of you from behind you. Maria wouldn't choke you though, not until you were in her room, especially since you haven't told her your safewords.

"Mhm, I think you deserve a reward. Been a good little slut for me these past few months. Go to my room, get undressed, and on the bed with your legs spread for us when we get up there." Maria instructed, and you were quick to jog back inside of the tower.

\---

As you laid on your back, thighs spread apart as you became tempted to touch. You knew Maria had no time for you being a brat, especially since Natasha was joining tonight. After what felt like hours, they made their way into the bedroom.

"I've informed her on your hard and soft limits, and that I'm the only one who can fuck your ass. Everything else is okay," Maria informed you. "Any questions Natasha? Safewords, pet?" 

"No questions from me!" Natasha smirked, her eyes never leaving you. 

"'Green' for keep going, 'Romanoff' for stop. If I'm gagged or my mouth is preoccupied, I pump my fist up." you said, and Maria smiled. Both of them watched you with hungry eyes, your eyes were on Maria. She looked as if she was thinking - contemplating her next move, when it hit her.

"Bend over the bed, pet. In front of us," she instructed, and you did as you were told. 

Maria came up behind you, rubbing your ass as Natasha got undressed. Sitting on the bed, the redhead sat down on the bed in front of you. Legs spread out, and you knew what she wanted. Getting closer to you so you could reach her pussy, you went to work. Kissing her thighs softly, you wanted to take your time. Wanted to tease her. But when Maria pushed your head between Natasha's legs, you knew she had no patience for it.

"Oh Pet," she sighed. "You're not allowed to tease our guest." 

Bringing her hand down hard against your ass caused you to gasp. "Ten spanks, don't mess up counting or we'll start over." Maria reminded you, and you hummed against Natasha's pussy in understanding. 

As you ran the flat of your tongue through her folds, Maria's hand came down, making you gasp out. _"One!"_ you continued to pleasure her, trying your best to focus just on her. Instead of wondering when Maria's going to spank you once more. Sucking on Natasha clit, you felt her hand rub at your ass. She was giving you a warning, and as soon as you pulled your mouth away, her hand came down once again. 

_"Two!"_ you cried out, Natasha pulling you back to her cunt. Pushing in a finger into her pussy as your tongue went back to clit. Soon adding a second finger, Maria spanked you again.

Finally after the tenth spank, she started to rub your pussy. "Such a slut, pet. You're _soaked_." she said, but you were too focused on getting Natasha off.

Natasha's thighs closed around your head, trapping you in. She was close to coming, and you were determined to bring her over the edge. Adding a third finger, you curled your fingers, earning a whine from Natasha. Her thighs shaking as she came on your fingers. As soon as she came down from her high, she pulled away. Before you could clean your fingers off, she grabbed your wrist and cleaned each finger one by one.

"Good girl." she praised, tracing her thumb against your bottom lip. Lifting her hand up, Natasha slapped you in the face. Moaning in response made Maria laugh. 

"She loves being treated like a slut, like all she is a play thing." she admitted, and you looked at Natasha and nodded. 

"Kinda wanna fuck her pussy," 

"Yeah? I've got a few toys that if you want to use one?" Maria offered, as Natasha got up off the bed. 

_"I want the thickest one."_

\----

Laying down onto her back, head resting on the pillows as she jerked her strapon off. She had lubed up her strap, and now was spreading it as you crawled onto the bed. "Ride her cock, pet. I want to watch." Maria sat down onto the chair she moved in front of the bed. Stroking the strap she had been packing, watching as you straddled Natasha.

As you slid down onto her strapon, Natasha rubbed the pad of her thumb against your clit. Trying to help the pain of being stretched out even more than you're used to. 

"You got a tight little pussy, gonna fuck you like you're mine." Natasha smirked. Pulling you closer to you as she fucked up into you, causing you to cry out.

You were already growing closer already, your cunt squeezing Natasha's strap. "Please!" You cried out, earning a laugh from Maria.

"What're you begging for pet? You're not satisfied with just her fucking you?" she tsked as Natasha stopped her movements. "You want my cock too? You're such a whore pet, say the words and I'll give you exactly what you need."

You tried moving on Natasha's strap, but as soon as you started, she held you still. You wanted both, but as the orgasm that was on the edge began to fade, you became desperate.

"Master, please fuck my ass, _please_!" you cried out, and when you felt the bed dipped, Maria caved in to your begging. Reaching in the top drawer of her nightstand to grab the lube. Squirting some onto her finger, she pushed it slowly into your tight hole.

"Fuck, you're so _tight_, gonna get you nice and full." Maria trailed off, adding some more lube as she pushed a second finger into your asshole.

You whined against Natasha's neck, hands gripping her shoulders as you braced yourself for Maria's third finger. Lifting yourself up a little to look over at her, you gasped when the redhead's lips wrapped around your right nipple.

_"Oh she loves that,_ you heard Maria, too distracted by the feeling to respond as she finally added her third finger. You let out a whine as Natasha held you still, knowing you were getting ready to try and wiggle away. "Be a good slut, Pet. Are you ready for me to fill you this pretty little ass of yours? Hm?"

You whined, "Yes Master, _please_!" Whimpering at the empty feeling as Maria pulled her fingers out. Lubing up her strapon, she pushed the tip in slowly. Smile on her face as you gasped, trying your best to relax. Inch by inch, she rubbed your spine, spilling out praises on how well you were doing. When she finally was all the way in, she fisted your hair, pulling you up so your back was against her chest.

"Such a pretty little thing, getting both your holes stuffed." Natasha cooed, reaching up to grip your breasts. 

Letting out a moan as Maria began moving, you were coming closer to the edge once more. Hoping that Maria would allow you over, but when an arm snaked in front of you to rub your clit, you couldn't hold it much longer. 

"M-Master, I'm close-" you were cut off as her movements increased, her hips slamming at a bruising pace. 

"Come when you're ready, Pet." 

You did just that. Thighs shaking as Natasha held them, you threw your head back. Maria rubbed your clit through your orgasm, keeping up with her thrusts without missing a beat. Pulling out once you rested on Natasha, Maria helped you off of her strapon.

"You did so good, Pet. I'm so proud of you," Maria smiled, kissing your forehead as she sat you down on the bed. Instructing Natasha to go get a washcloth. Wrapping her arms around you, she whispered praises into your ear. Finally she returned with the cloth, wiping your face for you, Natasha discarded her strapon. As she climbed onto the bed next to the two of you.

"Thank you for joining, (Your Name) really wanted this Nat," you heard her tell the redhead, your eyes feeling heavy.

"It's no problem, I wouldn't mind doing it again." Natasha smiled.

"I have a question." You blurted out, and the two women looked at you. "How did you know our safeword is "Romanoff'?"

You watched her smile turn into a smirk, "You're not very subtle, plus my room is right next to yours. Plus, Tony's completely wrong about these rooms being sound proof."

_"Oh…"_

"Which leads me into my question." Natasha continued as Maria raised an eyebrow. "Why is your safeword 'Romanoff'?"

"That is for (Your Name) and I to know." Maria winked.


End file.
